


A Conspiracy Begins

by fredbassett



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: Merry and Pippin want to know what Sam knows.
Kudos: 5
Collections: Tolkien100





	A Conspiracy Begins

“He’s keeping something from us, Pip,” Merry announced, leaning back and taking a long pull on his pipe.

“He thinks we haven’t noticed.” Pippin fixed Sam with the hardest stare he could muster, which, after three pints in the Green Dragon, was about as hard as a wilted daisy.

Sam squirmed uncomfortably on his stool.

“Frodo’s our friend, Sam,” Merry said quietly. “You can trust us to help him, you know you can. You don’t have to carry this all on your own shoulders, whatever it is.”

Sam looked undecided, then took a deep breath. “It’s like this, Mr Merry…”


End file.
